The Return of the Malaysian Horde
The Return of the Malaysian Horde At the beginning of 2019, Linksith sent a mass invite via e-mail to all veterans of BLOC. Unbeknownst to him, the invite had awoken the old Pirate alliance that has been inactive since 2016. As soon as the new iteration began in the middle of September that year, Pirate MMP alliance was established and immediately grew to an 80 members alliance in the same week, becoming the second biggest alliance in the game after the Bloc Farming Simulator (BFS) alliance with around 90 members. The relation between the two alliances was tense, and later the hostility escalated when Pirate MMP merged with the Sacro Triunvirato Hispano (STH). Pirate-BFS War I On the 11th of October 2019, BFS leaders at that time demanded the leadership of Pirate MMP to repay settle the debt on behalf of STH which was allegedly inherited from STH. Realized that their demands were ignored by the Pirate, BFS leadership declared to degrade all military pacts with Pirate to Non-Aggression Pact (NAP) on the eve of the war. Sensing a bad omen is impending, the Pirate leadership announced and urged its members to mobilize their military at once to prepare for the worst and to be on stand-by at all times hours before the upcoming turn change. A few hours after the announcement, just as the Pirate leadership had foreseen, BFS and its ally Jeffistan (now known as House of Lords) declared war against Pirate MMP. To the Pirate’s dismay, a few key BFS members’ navies were out of sudden already blue water. They launched the first strikes on some key members of Pirate, and with the aid of the new war system that rumsod recently introduced, they were able to easily defeat their opponents. However, the offensive was launched hastily and most of their members were not online and were totally unaware of the war. Only about 20 of BFS members were aware of the war, and the attacks, on a large scale, were poorly coordinated. On the defending side, more than 60% of the Pirate MMP alliance members were online and aware of the declaration of war. Together with the leadership, the members of Pirate MMP launched a sudden, coordinated, large-scale counteroffensive just an hour before the turn change. The first and second waves of the counteroffensive before and after the turn change respectively saw the devastation of around 40% of BFS’ overall military strength, swiftly changing the tides of the war into the defenders’ favor. BFS caught Cheating by Rumsod Pirate MMP leader Akhlaken was just as curious and suspicious as the rest of the alliance of how BFS was able to muster more than 5 blue water navies in a short period of time, so he sent a query to rumsod on Discord. In BFS’ defense, their leadership claimed that they had used various methods including tax farming to acquire and store resources large enough to build a few strong armadas. Rumsod saw the query and was just as curious, so he began investigating. He discovered that the BFS officers had cheated by exploiting an old bug where they were able to withdraw a huge amount of money from an empty alliance. It was found out that roughly $1.8 billion ($1,800,000k) was acquired through the said exploitation and distributed. As a result, rumsod began deleting all the accounts of those who cheated and received/used the money from the cheating. Afterward, BFS total membership had shrunken to around 50 members as some were deleted due to cheating and some others fled to other alliances to escape the war that they did not declare yet were losing, and the defenders, the Pirate MMP alliance, was in no mood for mercy. The third wave of the counteroffensive was launched on the following day when this time, 90% of the members of Pirate MMP alliance were online, and the majority of BFS members were heavily besieged. It was around that time, Cybertron, the sole remaining officer of BFS leadership stepped up to take command of the alliance and negotiated and plead for peace with the Pirate MMP alliance. The defenders, although were already close to total victory, accepted Cybertron’s pleas for peace under the terms that BFS was to pay war reparations to Pirate MMP, of which BFS acquiesced the terms for peace. The war concluded and BFS, embarked on an uncertain journey of rebuilding under its new leadership, changed its name to The Lost Isles (TLI). The Second War - Pirate vs TLI Category:History